


hell in heaven

by mazeofsilence



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, College AU, Creampie, M/M, Making Out, Riding, but please use condoms kids, chan is a good boy, chan kind of a nerd, jilix just wants him to get some dick, lapslock intentional, minchan nation RISE, minho and hyunjin are in the volleyball team, oh god where do we begin, they are clean do not worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazeofsilence/pseuds/mazeofsilence
Summary: chan shouldn't be easily convinced to do or attend anything that is outside of his college program.but maybe a sexy, volleyball player will switch things up for him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	hell in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> title from "hell in heaven" by twice. enjoy!

in all honesty, chan shouldn't really be here.

he shouldn't have come with his friends in watching the university's first volleyball league match. he wasn't a sports kind of guy, he never found the excitement in watching a ball bouncing from one half of the court to the other across a net over and over until someone wins the points required. no, he wasn't really interested in that.

so why did he decide that, yeah, maybe i should give that a shot?

"come on, chan," one of his sophomore friends, felix, nagged. "at least one match. just one, and you can be off with your merry, boring, musical ways."

he rolled his eyes, dropping his pen which he'd been rewriting notes with, "firstly, never say 'boring' and 'music' in the same sentence ever again."

felix sighed, but nodded anyway.

"secondly, give me actual reasons to watch, please. and not because you want to see that hot and tall guy from maths."

"i do want to see that hot and tall guy from maths," he started, "i want to see him play, it's a good reason!"

"it's a good reason," jisung, another sophomore friend, butted in. "have you seen him, hyung? body was built for sports, any sports. the sport being volleyball somehow makes it hotter."

the younger-by-a-day boy bounced in his seat happily, sending the other a high-five. "see, ji gets me! he gets me, and if i show you proof of him—"

"you've shown me enough proof of your pretty boy, lix," chan chuckled. these two were insufferably gay on their own, let alone when they're together. chan saw their point, hyunjin was no doubt the most good-looking person on campus, but it wasn't enough to convince him to join them on the bleachers. "next."

jisung leaned over to the blonde, whispering something chan probably could have heard if he didn't re-focus on his notes.

"alright, if you don't want to see our pretty boy, then we can show you another one." chan turned his head to the side to be flashed with bright yet cunning smiles from the two.

he squinted. "stop trying to take advantage of a man's weakness."

"we're not!" jisung giggled, typing and scrolling through his phone. "you said give good reasons, and good reasons we shall give."

that shouldn't have been enough for chan to say yes.

but man, if god was a pretty junior with shining cat eyes, a perfectly-sloped nose, kissable lips, gorgeous hair, and was the captain of the men's volleyball team who went by the name lee minho— chan saw him right there on jisung's phone screen.

"i think you broke him."

so, there he was, front row, with his persistent bestfriends who wouldn't stop pestering him to watch the game. he had no idea what he was doing but he was really determined to see the minho guy in person.

they hung around there for a bit until the gym doors opened and a team strutted in. jisung nearly knocked over felix's soda cup as he pointed, "there, there! that's their team!"

chan spotted hyunjin right away. he looked just like the photos the two had been showing him, if not even better than those. he looked absolutely ethereal, and he walked like he knew it. chan thought he'd never hear the end of his friends yelling about how hot he is as he played, but his mind almost short-circuited as, at the end of the stream of players, he entered.

annoyingly cliché as it was, chan felt time slow down. it was like he was seeing some famous celebrity, someone completely unknown to him, someone he could never reach, touch, or talk to. he was gorgeous, for fuck's sake.

he almost memorized his face from staring so much at the picture that jisung provided him, but he hadn't seen the full thing.

honestly speaking, chan would describe him as sex-on-legs.

he noticed that minho's jersey is probably a size or two too small for him. he could easily expose skin if he raised his arms, which chan imagined he would do plenty in a volleyball match. besides that, it fit so nicely around his torso. hours, days, months of practice could already be seen through the outline of it, what more if the cloth wasn't on?

his stare travelled downwards and— oh my. chan just discovered that he had a thing for thighs. a very, very, big thing for thighs. it's not even that the man's shorts match his jersey in size, that it's too small for him, it's that minho's legs are just thick enough to be hugged by the fabric perfectly and boy did chan just want to be a pair of shorts in his next life.

he didn't realize he had been staring so much that minho could, probably literally, feel his gaze boring into his skull. said man turned to their general direction and searched the crowd for the source— it proved to be difficult, as almost all eyes were on him (like every other time he enters a room), but he knew that there was one gaze more intense than the rest. he neverminded it and joined his team to prepare for the match.

"i can't do this," chan breathed and sat down to cling onto his seat. the two bursted into laughter at their friend's obvious stress.

felix shook him playfully, "they're not even in the game yet! by the time it's done, you'll just be a puddle on the ground."

and a puddle on the ground chan shall be.

the whistle that signalled the teams to align and greet each other sounded, and all too quickly the signal for first serve was heard next.

chan literally could not keep his eyes off of minho. it didn't help that he was the first one serving the ball.

everyone watched as the junior closed his eyes briefly and took steady breaths. finally, he opened his eyes, a glint of determination in them, and threw the ball up to smack it onto the other side of the court.

(man, did that smack do something to chan's gut and heart rate.)

watching the game was a messy cycle for chan.

first, he stares at minho.

minho, who simply stood there, ready to retrieve the ball, but looked like a drama's male lead that chan would definitely catch feelings for.

or would have a wet dream about. either way, he'd try not to dwell on those thoughts...

then, he tries to avert his attention onto something else, like the ball in play. but then the ball flies over to their side of the court, and chan's eyes land on minho again. how minho shifts his eyes and focus from the ball, to calculating their next move, to performing a spike that would earn them a point— as chan predicted, minho's shirt rode up as he did that, and yes he'd think about that hours into the night— literally, everything that the boy does seems so magical to him.

he tries to look at other players, but they're either beside him or across him or targeting him or chan just keeps relating the other players to minho's general position. he felt his brain melting like he was in front of a pre-calculus final instead of an entertaining, supposedly stress-free activity that is watching a friendly match of volleyball.

there was just something so difficult about tearing his gaze away from the godly, athletic, beautiful lee minho.

he doesn't realize that the whistle he just heard was to signal the end of the match, that minho's team had already hit twenty-five points twice, easily winning over the other team. "hey, chan-hyung," jisung chuckled, tempted to smack the elder right up the head (only lightly, though, he wouldn't want to get his ass beat).

felix pointed his finger harshly onto chan's forehead, finally making him look up at his juniors. "wha—?"

they cackled at their hyung's silly behavior. "match is done, let's go."

"what, that's it?"

"yes, top of the class. it was best two out of three."

"should have made it best of fives," he muttered, shrugging his pack over his shoulder and heading for the stairs.

"oh, what's that?" felix teased. "he enjoyed the match and was looking forward to more?"

"nah, i saw how he watched the match. those eyes were not on the ball."

chan rolled his eyes as the two kept snickering behind him.

they went on their way to the cafeteria for lunch when— "jisungie!" a soft but loud voice called from the players' bench. chan stopped and turned to it, feeling his heart skip to a dangerous pace as he saw who called.

jisung smiled brightly at chan while felix continued to giggle. they did not just— "heya, min-hyung!" minho approached the trio and ruffled jisung's hair.

"oh!" minho's eyes widened at the sight of the older and bowed slightly. "you must be chan...hyung?" he speechlessly nodded. "hi! i'm minho, sung's—"

"one and only soulm—" the younger tried to cut off, only to be covered at the mouth.

"next door neighbor! and bestfriend, if that information was important," he ended, fixing a threatening smile at jisung. "nice to meet you."

what was he supposed to say? 'hey, i've been mentally drooling over your heaven-sent face and body ever since my bestfriends showed you off to me and since you walked through the gym door. i'd definitely really like it if you showed me what's under that uniform— of course, if you didn't mind. nice to meet you, too.'

"nice to meet you, too!" felix dubbed him, waving chan's limp arm as he just embarrassingly stared back. "chan-hyung, say something," he whispered.

"um," he pulled his arm from the blonde. "yeah, hi. nice to meet you, too. uh," he paused, looking confused at jisung's direction. "you didn't tell me you were friends with the volleyball team's captain?"

"aww, i thought i earned you bragging rights for that, ji!" minho whined, hitting the other in the chest.

jisung spluttered some messy explanation that chan hadn't really asked so he never felt the need to bring it up. which, point made, but it really took him this long to introduce them to one another?

minho turned away from jisung and crossed his arms. "ugh, whatever. i was gonna invite you to the pre-season party at bin's later, but apparently i'm not worth bragging to your other friends so nevermind."

"nonononoooo, min-hyung, i'm sorryyyy," he dragged out, not seeing that the elder was clearly bluffing and was quite close to bursting into a hearty laugh.

which he did. and chan felt like floating into the clouds at how angelic that sounded.

"i'm kidding, dumbass," he swung his arm around jisung's shoulder lazily. "you three, you know seo changbin's place. later at eight, alright?"

he pushed the younger back to chan and felix, stepping back towards his team. but not before throwing a sly wink right at chan.

yep, there it was. the bane of his existence.

he shouldn't have been that easily swayed that he agreed to a single invitation to a party. jisung and felix should be jealous, it would have taken them weeks of begging chan to come join the "proper" college life.

leave it to chan to be convinced by a wink from a guy who he knows like two things about. one, he's lee minho. two, he's hot as fuck. _the two facts correlated_ , chan thought.

the three separated into their own homes before coming together to the seo's place. an entire mansion, if chan was blunt. he had never seen a place for living this big before.

"how many family members does this guy have?" felix gawked as they walked up to the front doors.

"think it's just him, an older sister, and his parents," jisung started. he seemingly knew a bit about everyone in and around their year level. chan couldn't decide yet whether it was a good or a bad thing. "who are usually away and that's why he gets to throw these huge parties."

felix hummed and rang the doorbell.

the door swung open to reveal a blonde guy, bit on the short side, buff chest, and a pretty cute face.

"ah! the lee bro! and the squirrel," he squinted at jisung, who tried a smack to the shoulder but was dodged. "not a squirrel, changbin-hyung," he muttered. changbin smirked at the younger's comment.

"y-you know me?" felix stumbled on his words.

"yeah, minho mentioned that ji talks about you quite a bit but hasn't properly met you. and you," he took his gaze towards chan. "think he knows a thing or two about you, too."

chan blinked, not knowing how to take the information. he was also thinking about how jisung talked to minho about them, but had not talked to them about minho. he figured it was a conversation for another day.

"well, are we just standing in front of my doorstep or are you guys gonna mingle?"

honestly, it was awkward for chan.

he clearly wasn't a go-out-and-party type of guy, very much an opposite of the september twins, who knew circles upon circles of people in campus.

he thought that he was doing this for them, they got excited and happy when they confirmed that he really was coming to the party! it was the first party he willingly said yes to, the first in a while. maybe he should think he was doing this for himself, too?

but the thoughts were completely thrown out the window once the actual reason of him being here entered the scene.

"alright, gather up, it's time for my favorite game!!" minho yelled in that pretty voice of his, the crowd making way for him as he passed. people looked on curiously as, with a smirk, he raised a hand which held—

an empty beer bottle?

"spin the bottle again, min?" changbin snorted. "you really are desperate to get your lips on—" his words muffled as minho clapped a hand over his mouth and whispered something in the other's ear.

changbin pulled away, laughing, and gestured for the crowd to make the circle.

chan was a little terrified. no, he wasn't a kiss virgin, but he preferred his next ones to be with someone that he thought deserved it.

mindlessly, his eyes were locked on the bottle. people walked up to the destined partner in his peripheral vision, followed by the audience's shrieks of glee.

 _i shouldn't think too much of this, it's only a game. who cares who you're gonna give a little peck to?_ he got a little absorbed in an awkward, anxious headspace while the game went on, thinking of ways he could leave the scene without making it too much of a big deal.

he didn't actually realize that the head of the bottle pointed at him until felix tapped his shoulder and called out his name. fuck, who spun the bottle? he swallowed the ball of nervousness bubbling up from his stomach and slowly looked up to see the player.

and well, well, if it wasn't the one and only captain of the volleyball team.

minho stared at him with almost an unreadable expression; like he felt bad for landing the bottle on chan, but with his bottom lip stuck slightly between his teeth, it seemed like he didn't mind. at all.

the circle cheered the younger on to approach the timid boy, and slowly he did, silently asking permission with innocent eyes. chan nodded, and with a deep breath, surged forward first.

he felt like he was stuck between heaven and hell. heaven, because holy _fuck_ , minho was a good kisser. not only does he start with having sweet and soft, kissable lips, he knows exactly how to move; slowly, but not enough to be a tease, and not quite aggressive but chan definitely felt passion, even from a simple spin the bottle kiss.

he hadn't noticed his hands having a mind of their own and snaking their way up to minho's silk shirt, itching to tuck it out and remove it completely, and oh, _hell_ , they were in a room with at least thirty other people—

then minho pulled away first, chan's eyes slowly opening to the sight of the other's, swirling with content, pleasure, lust.

it doesn't register in his brain that he had been pulled up from the floor and was now being tugged briskly into an unknown part of the mansion, away from the hoots and hollers of the game circle.

he was out of breath by the time minho had basically dragged him up a set of spiral stairs and in front of what looked like a bedroom door. they paused there for a bit and chan took the time to look around.

they seemed to be at the end of hallway, there were other doors next to and across the one they were stood in front of, and he noticed one of them was open, revealing another tidy bedspace. "does your friend like to house people?" he blurted out, rather uncharacteristically.

minho snorted and giggled slightly, a pleasant thing for chan to hear once again, "you could say that."

they were still holding hands, not that either minded. the door was opened and minho pulled them inside after checking the coast.

quickly, chan was harshly pushed to slam the door shut, then minho pressed himself up against the other's bigger body.

the younger started to dive into chan's neck, but stiffened after a realization. he moved back up, levelling his eyes directly with the other's. "say at any point if you want this to stop, and i will. okay?"

"i've never wanted anything more than this, trust me."

minho bit his lip and instantly, the mood shifted from calm into something so intense and lustful it was almost suffocating. "good."

his lips returned to their place on chan's neck, starting from right under his jaw, sucking until it blooms red and violet, then softly biting and licking the spot before moving lower.

chan softly groaned at each mark, hands gripping the other's waist tightly. he loosened them a bit, sliding to where his shirt was tucked in, gently tugging at it.

minho pulled off. "what is it, baby?" he breathed, smirking up at chan. the older bit his lip and continued tugging at the shirt. "use your words, like a good boy." chan straight up moaned, not ever having heard that name used towards him before. it felt amazing.

"i- can- take this off, please?" he stuttered. minho suppressed his urge to giggle and nodded instead. "that's it, so good for me."

chan made a noise akin to a purr and finally took minho's shirt out from his pants and moved onto its buttons.

carefully, he picked them apart, all while minho simply stared down at him. chan felt it, of course, why else would he have been so still during this process, when he could have just continued kissing down his neck? he chose not to question it, it would be wasting time and he really, really, wanted to give this boy his cock at that moment.

the last button was finally taken care of and the garment was quickly discarded, along with chan's own. "...i just realized we're still on the door," minho giggled.

he grabbed chan by the collar and practically shoved him to sit on the bed. the older could only watch with awe as minho settled on his lap, connecting their hips harshly and causing groans from both of them. "fuck," minho breathed and dove in for another bruising kiss, "you have no idea how long i've wanted this to happen."

chan's world spun in confusion as minho continued the attack on his neck down to his chest, "how do you even know who i am?"

"jisung talks."

"oh," was all he could say before the other let up from his chest.

minho slid his hands onto chan's arms down to his hands, taking them and moving them to his own waist. "touch me."

chan gripped on roughly and attached their lips together again, tongues dancing as his hands roamed freely on minho's waist, his stomach, then to his chest. fingers slowly trailed onto his hardening buds, pinching and massaging, making him whimper into chan's mouth. suddenly, he pulled away.

"take the rest of your clothes off before i go crazy," he started to stand, but having to land onto the space beside chan because his legs felt like jelly, and the other quickly undid his pants. once those were off, minho's eyes instantly travelled downwards, making chan blush and try to hide his bulge with shy hands.

swiftly, minho swatted those hands away. "no," he said sternly. "don't hide from me. i haven't seen enough, yet." he then slowly played with the band of chan's briefs before tugging. "off." chan lifted his hips to help slide the fabric off, flushing harder once his hard cock was exposed to the warm air.

"fuck, i need you in my mouth," minho dropped to his knees in front of the other. chan gulped at the sight and felt his head spin again as the younger's hands ran across his thighs, slowly approached his length. before they could reach them, minho paused and looked up. he lifted a hand up to chan's mouth. "drool for me."

chan's eyes widened and he felt impossibly harder down there. it didn't take long for his saliva to build up and when he gathered enough, he stared minho down as he spilled liquid onto his hand messily, even dripping down to his chin and neck. minho bit his lip harshly at the sight. "good boy." chan whimpered at the praise.

minho brought his hand back to chan's leaking cock, adding more mess by pouring the saliva from his hand onto it. he whined as he finally gripped onto chan.

"fuuuck, min," he groaned, holding onto the sheets as minho spread the wetness all over him, twisting his hand and rubbing his thumb especially over the tip.

slowly, he brought his mouth closer. his tongue lapped softly over the head like a little kitten, teasingly looking up through his lashes where he could see chan about to lose it. he smirked at him before diving in, taking him almost wholly— he'd practically been filled to the throat and some of chan's cock was still exposed. he moved up and down in an agonizingly slow pace, small hands massaging the part his mouth couldn't take.

chan was trying his best to keep himself glued to the bed so he doesn't choke the other, hands tightening their grip on the linen and trying to lock his feet on the floor. he felt minho swallow around him, ruining his resolve; he bucked up once and immediately tried to get minho off of him.

minho quickly pulled away as he gasped and coughed. the older looked at him in worry, "i'm so sorry, i—"

"holy fuck, you taste as good as you look," minho giggled, voice rough and scratchy. his hands slid down to his pants and finally revealed himself. chan shifted from worry to absolute brain-melt as he admired the ink running around his right thigh in the form of an elegant snake. "like it?"

"love it," chan panted. "can— can i touch it?"

"hm… not yet." chan looked up at him, seeing desire in his eyes, but _not yet_. minho's eyes darted to the bedside drawer, moving to open and shuffle through it. he threw a (full) bottle of lube beside chan and grabbed a condom. gracefully, he sat back down on chan's lap, but keeping their cocks distanced for now.

as he was about to tear the condom open with his teeth, chan grabbed his hand. the younger raised his brow in curiosity and put their hands down. "am i moving too fast?" he timidly asked.

"no no!" chan rushed. "it's… i'm, um. i'm clean." his face was beet red, and minho was grinning at him.

overcome with emotion, minho threw the wrapper to some corner of the room, grabbed chan's face and united their mouths another time. he had moved closer in the process, adjusting so that chan's length was sliding and wetting in between his ass, making them both moan in great pleasure.

"in me, i need you in me, baby," minho breathed when he pulled away, finally grabbing the lube and pouring probably too much on his fingers. "to be honest, i'm already prepped from my… business this morning," he said as he slid two fingers in himself right away, the color in his face deepening, "but you… my toy is no match for this beauty right here."

chan flushed at the implication. he realized his hands laid limp at his sides once minho started to pump into himself, so he reached out and began smoothing them over the soft skin on his torso. he took hold of minho's pecs again and slid his hands to grip on either side of his chest, before surging forward to take a nipple into his mouth.

"fuck!" minho exclaimed, finding a good spot at the same time chan swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud. another hand massaged the opposite nipple as the younger continued to grind onto his own fingers, mouth wide open and letting out beautiful sounds that chan would have in mind for a long time. "okay, stop, stop," he slowed, pulling his fingers out.

chan's eyes darkened at the sight of four wet fingers, lust controlling him as he grabbed minho's hand and put the digits in his mouth. he whined around them while minho sat in shock. "i'm not gonna last long at all." chan giggled, mouth still full, before popping them out and setting his hands on either hip. he looked up at the other's face, their expressions mirroring each other with great desire.

"are you ready?" minho asked sweetly, caressing chan's cheek with his cleaner hand. chan bit his lip and nodded, he couldn't wait any longer. "move back a little."

they scooted further back until chan's back hit the headboard, minho then adjusting to sit directly above chan's cock. gently, he took hold of it and began to sink down.

"uhhng, m-minho," chan whimpered, brows furrowed tightly together, once again trying to not buck up so he wouldn't hurt the other.

minho panted heavily above him "s-so fucking b-big, don't know if you'll f-fit," his eyes fluttered shut as he continued to lower himself. eventually, their hips connected, but god _damn_ did minho feel full.

"ohm' g-god," chan slurred his words together. the younger felt impossibly tight around him. what with only having his hand as his companion for many years, this was something he'd love to keep for life. "p-please.. please min…" he whined, tears forming in his eyes.

"o-oh sweet baby," minho cooed, slowly bending forward to connect them with a kiss. "i got you, okay? i just, need a minute," he breathed. he, too, was trying his hardest to not clench around chan, certain that doing so would end the night quicker than he wanted.

some time passed with them simply exchanging soft kisses, minho's hands playing around with chan's hair. once the younger felt ready, he planted his knees on the bed and slid up. he took the other by surprise as, when he had released half of his length, he slammed their hips back together.

chan gripped his waist tightly, "jesus fuck, min!" he couldn't do anything but watch, completely at the other's mercy. it was a sight to behold, he wouldn't have dreamed of a better scenario.

"oh my fucking god, channie!" minho groaned, repeating the action until he was simply bouncing up and down chan's cock, using him like he was his new favorite toy. which, for the record, he definitely was. "cock's so fucking perfect for me. you're so perfect for me, fuck!"

"a-ahh... only for you, good for you, only you…" he shakily rambled, his mind turning to mush as it swirled with pleasure and only that.

too soon, chan felt the fire building up in his gut, getting more intense with each time minho ground his ass onto chan's hips. he had nails gripping onto his shoulders, digging and clawing until they made a mark to be seen the next day, as he helplessly latched his own on the other's waist, not knowing what else to do.

his eyes travelled from minho's gorgeous face, lit by the moonlight from the window; to his muscular torso, pecs almost jiggling at his harsh movements; to his smooth abs; to the ink on his thigh; and finally to his cock bouncing between their stomachs as he rode him faster and faster.

chan licked his lips as he took minho's length into his much larger hand, earning a guttural moan from him. he began jerking him off in time with his riding, surely pushing him as close to the edge as he was.

"fuck— shit, fuck, chan! gonna cum, gonna cum—ah!" minho ranted, hips turning sloppy but still milking chan for all his dick was worth. he clenched around chan as he finally released, seeing stars behind his closed eyes.

white splattered onto chan's chest. he noticed that minho was slowing down, so massaged his sides, "it's okay, you can get off m—"

"no, i'll make you cum," he grunted, speeding up again and driving chan's cock in and out of him, and pushed their lips together again. "cum inside me, baby."

that did it for chan, groaning and dragging minho's name out from the bottom of his stomach as his eyes tightly shut and he came the hardest he had ever come in his life.

he felt warmth leave him for a moment, then it returned in the form of a soft peck and a… wet rag?

he tried opening his eyes and regaining his senses, but the exhaustion came over him and quickly put him to sleep.

"i actually haven't heard of him sleeping in a long time."

"yeah, music's a pretty time-consuming program."

footsteps; "is he up?"

"dunno. don't think i want to wake him up, though."

"oh, move—"

a calloused hand touched chan's face, which he was surprised he actually felt. he wasn't hungover— _did i even drink at all?_

slowly, he regained his sight. "i could wake up to this every morning," he didn't realize his mouth already started running, flushing and hiding in the sheets away from minho's gaze.

the cloth was removed from him and revealed the younger's smug grin. "i agree, channie. you gotta get up, though, you have visitors."

"wait, where are we, even?"

"oh, we're still at binnie's!" he giggled. "when you asked if he 'liked to house' people," he said, with air quotes, "he just knows there are ones that can end up like us."

chan reddened again. then, he thought about his words. he cleared his throat. "minho… we're not.. like, a one-time thing, right?" his heart beat quicker with each word he spoke.

minho bit his lip so his smile wouldn't spread wider, hopping onto the bed and joining chan in a firm kiss. "no, baby. you're mine now." he paused and thought. "but only after you let me take you to dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god. what a f/cking ride. wink wonk
> 
> thanks for reading this mess, first off the latter part is Not proofread so i am sorry for any awkward mistakes uhh and it is Very Much my first time writing anything past a little making out and grinding, so pls be nice if u will comment ><
> 
> i definitely wanna write more filth in the future so stay?? tuned?? maybe idk if u even like this AAAAAAAAA thanks for sticking around
> 
> till next time, mwah
> 
> talk to me about it on twt (if u want): @hyvnknow


End file.
